Insatiable Appetite
by Michelle M. Marie
Summary: AH. Can Unrequited love change to something more with time? Years after their graduation, they come back into each others lives. Will sparks fly, or will their relationship be dead before it even takes off from the ground? M for sexy times/potty mouth
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to Insatiable Appetite, a collaboration project between SaraiR88 (EPOV) and Michelle M Marie (BPOV)!**

**This is the prologue, and no actual names/physical descriptions are included in this chapter **_**on purpose.**_** The characters and story surrounding this lemon will be revealed in due time. Now, I know that you have figured out that since one author is writing EPOV and the other is writing BPOV, the lemon below includes at least one of these characters. **_**But not necessarily both!! **_**(Insert Michelle's evil laugh)**

**M.M.M.'s A/N- Thank you SaraiR88 for deciding to write this story with me! I am very excited to see what you writing EPOV and me writing BPOV will have to offer our readers. I think this story is going to be great! And guys…the link to Sarai's profile is in my profile under favorite authors. Go check her out!**

**Sarai's A/N- **_Huge thanks to M.M.M. for being crazy like me and agreeing to co-write this story! I'm really excited to see where this is going. I hope all of the readers enjoy._

**A HUGE THANK YOU to our Beta, Kris88. I know that I have said it once, but I will say it again (and a thousand times over) THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS READABLE. You are my hero, Kris. Plain and simple!**

**

* * *

**

~*~

_"Wait," she said, gently nudging his shoulder back with her arm. Tingles flowed down her arm where her body had come in contact with his._

_He looked down at the naked woman in front of him and smiled at the sight before him. Because although her words seemed to be those of trepidation, the beautiful woman in front of him threw off waves of lust simply by biting her lip. He raised his eyebrow in question of her interruption._

_"Are...are you sure you want to do this?" the woman hedged._

_"Seriously?" he murmured, completely blown away by her question. He didn't think that it was often that a woman would question a man's motives when he had her sprawled out naked before him on his bed._

_"Seriously," she answered, biting her lip…again._

Fuck_, he thought. _If she keeps that up, she is going to send me over the edge…before I even want to be over the edge.

_"Of course," he said with lust-filled eyes._

_"Are you sure?"  
_  
_Sensing that no amount of words would prove his point at this moment, he chose to show her just how badly he wanted her. Dipping his head back toward her body, he placed a gentle kiss right under her earlobe. He felt her cheek rise into a smile as his mouth came in contact with her body, which in turn, caused him to smile._

_Watching the man in front of her lift his head up from the place that he had been kissing, the woman felt her stomach tighten in pure, unadulterated _want._ Unable to control herself any longer, and taking his kisses as consent, she fisted her hands in his hair and pulled his face to hers once more. Without wasting any time, she opened her mouth to his and thrust her tongue past his lips to join with his. _

_  
She almost giggled at the giddy feeling that she got from making out with the man in front of her. It felt as though hours had passed (when it had not even been half an hour) and her lips had become raw from use. The stubble on his face did not help her cause either. She moved her mouth from his and started trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Not stopping there, she dipped her tongue into the little crevice that he had above his collar bone. She paused for a second and inhaled his masculine scent around his neck before continuing her south-bound trail. _

_  
"You are driving me absolutely crazy," he said with a slight chuckle__to his voice._

_She smiled against his skin before placing one last kiss directly above his belly button. "I'm driving you crazy, huh? I know the feeling, mister. But please forgive me...I want to take my time with you. I intend to savor the moment as much as I possibly can."_

_Needing to touch more of her, he sat up from his reclined position on the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around the gorgeous creature in front of him. His sudden movement took her completely by surprise as she moved so his body completely enveloped her own._

_"Mmmm," she murmured, "so fucking happy. So perfect." She pulled herself back a little and moved her hands up and down his arms, noting that her touch left goosebumps on his flesh._

_The serene embrace that they found themselves in did not last very long, as she grew impatient. She slyly moved herself out of his arms and pushed him back on the bed, making sure that he was lying down flat, once again. She smirked to herself and set her focus on his engorged cock, subconsciously licking her lips._

_"You are insatiable," he told her in a lust-filled voice. He could barely stand waiting to take her, and her staring at his penis was driving him _absolutely up the wall _with want._

_"Only around you, babe," she replied, nipping at the skin around his pelvis. "When I am around you, you could say that I have an _insatiable appetite_."_

_He groaned, causing her to groan with him. "I can't wait anymore," he breathed in exasperation. "I...I have to take you."_

_"You won't let me take my time?" she questioned, coyly biting her lip._

Again with the lip biting, _he thought to himself. _Fuck me.

_  
"You can take your time during round two…or three…or four. But you are _finally_ mine, and I simply cannot wait for you any longer. I feel like I have already waited for you long enough." _

_  
She looked at the achingly attractive man who was lying in the bed in front of her. Noting the absolute heat that was practically pouring out of her center, she realized that he was right. He couldn't wait any more, and neither could she._

_She crawled off the bed and reached into the drawer next to the bed where she knew there were condoms. Grabbing out a foil package, she ripped it open with her teeth._

_"Holy shit. That is so fucking hot," he panted. "You have no idea what you do to me, baby."_

_  
She looked down at his midsection and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think I know."_

_He resisted the urge to buck into her hand as she rolled the condom down his shaft. Once he was appropriately sheathed, she gave him a playful smile. Pulling her hair away from her face, she shifted her weight from one knee to the other, anticipating his next move._

_He sat up in bed and resisted the urge to attack her mouth with his own when he saw the tantalizing look that she had on her face. Grabbing her shoulders, he gently moved so she was the one lying on the bed and he was the one on his knees._

_"Baby, I just...I..."_

_"Don't stop. I need you. I need you so badly," she pleaded, thrusting her hips suggestively in the air._

_He chuckled at her persistence as he prepared himself at her entrance. "Babe, look at me," he ordered. "I need you to know that this means..."_

_"It means a lot to me, too," she said, taking the words out of his mouth. "Now please, stop teasing me."_

_He didn't need any more words to convince him that now was the time. With one swift thrust, he was inside of her._

_His hips rocked against hers in perfect rhythm. She had never felt _this good _with another man before. Not until _him.

_Moving together, she tried to hold off her orgasm so they could come at the same time. Really, she did. But she was not successful in her attempts, climaxing only minutes into their lovemaking session._

_"Oh fuck," he said, relishing in the feeling of her walls clamping down on him. "So perfect. You are so perfect."_

_"Fucking amazing," she exclaimed, readying herself as she felt another orgasm building up._

_His thrusts quickened, and she felt his body straining against hers. The coil in her stomach tightened to the point of bursting, and she started to worry that she was going to come without him again._

_Her worry was unfounded. Because this time, they fell over the edge together._

_He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before he pulled himself out. He cleaned himself off before laying back down on the bed next to the gorgeous woman he had just made love with._

_The woman turned to face the man lying next to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth. "So...when will you be ready for round two?" she asked, smiling against his lips as she leaned in for another kiss._

_"Insatiable," he chuckled, smiling as he reached around her and grabbed her ass, giving it a quick squeeze before letting her go._

_"Only with you, baby. Only with you." _

_~*~  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**E/N:**

**So, what did you think? Any ideas who the male and female from above are? Let us know what you thought! Reviews give us the drive to write :)  
**

**...And thank you so much for reading!!**


	2. First Day

**A/N: Since this chapter is all EPOV, it is solely written by the lovely and talented SaraiR88. Link to her profile on my profile, guys! Go check her out!!**

**HUGE thanks to our Beta, Kris88. She is a wonderful and perfect Beta who is basically my hero.**

**

* * *

****Edward's POV **

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock I do not know how many times that Monday morning. I was just beginning to doze off again for some much-wanted sleep when I felt my bed sink down on one side and someone begin jumping. I knew who it was without even opening my eyes. I went to grab my pillow to cover my face, but my cousin was not having any of it.

"Edwaaard," she whined. "We can't be late for the first day of school, especially not high school. Get your sleepy butt up and get ready." Once she stopped speaking I looked up at her, still standing on my bed, pouting.

"Alice, it's not a big deal. I could get dressed in five minutes." I rolled my eyes at her. It never stopped amazing me how someone could always have as much energy as she had, especially so early in the morning. "Now, get off of my bed, Shorty. I need to get ready for school, right?" I said with fake enthusiasm.

She huffed and faked being annoyed as she climbed off my bed but I saw her try to hide a smile. "Go get ready. I'll be downstairs making breakfast." She made her way out and before closing the door; she leaned in and said, "Oh, Edward? Take a shower… can't scare off the ladies with your stinky self." With that, she closed the door behind her.

I heard her laugh as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and I chuckled at her silliness. As I made my way to my closet to figure out what I was going to wear, I thought about my cousin. Alice was truly a constant in my life. When looking at us not many people knew, we were family. Not only were we different in looks, me standing at five foot ten inches while she was five foot even, my hair was a constant brown untidiness on my head while hers was black and always neatly kept, but we were complete opposites in just about everything.

Where I was quiet, she was loud. I've always been a bit awkward in social events while she has always stood up and enjoyed the attention that came with having many friends. I'm more serious and laid back while she's always laughing and looking to have a fun time. I guess that's why we got along so well, we complimented each other. She truly was my best friend.

I hurried to shower and get dressed and met up with Alice and my mom, Esme, in the kitchen. We ate breakfast quickly and made our way to the car.

"Are you kids excited about today?" My mom asked while smiling sweetly at us.

Alice was the first to respond, "Yes, of course we are. I can't wait to get to meet new friends. This is going to be a few of the greatest years of our lives, I could feel it. "

I smiled and shook my head playfully at Alice's happiness before responding to my mom, "Eh, it's a normal day for me. Nothing too exciting about school."

"Well, I'm sure you two will have a great day, honey," my mom said. She had always been an optimist while I just went with the flow, knowing that not everything always went as good as we hoped.

I wasn't dreading school, but I wasn't looking forward to it either. I hated the attention I got in middle school and was sure it would be worse in Forks High. My older brother, Emmett, was a junior that year and he mentioned that high school either made you or break you. He was one of the most popular guys in school. I didn't want as much attention as he had, but I didn't want to be a reject either. I just had to suck it up and take it one day at a time, beginning with the first day.

We got to school early. There weren't many cars out in the parking lot.

"Ali, we're early. You do realize I could have slept in a little longer? Even if just for five or ten minutes?"

"Oh shush, it's no big deal. This way we can get our schedule and begin looking for our classes early." She did have a point; I didn't want to be wandering around looking for my first class.

We hugged my mom goodbye and made our way to the office to pick up our schedules.

There were a few students in line waiting to speak to the secretary so we stood and waited our turn. After a few minutes of waiting, I heard the door to the office open and a boy with sandy blonde hair came in and got in line behind us. I smiled and said a quick "hey" before turning back around.

I was talking to Alice when the boy behind us spoke, "Hi, I don't mean to…um…interrupt you two, it's just that I'm new to Forks. Are you two from around here?"

He smiled shyly, I could tell he was nervous and with good reason. I was nervous about starting high school and I was born and raised in Forks, it must've been difficult for him.

"Hey, you're not interrupting," I answered with a smile. "We're not new to Forks, been living here forever actually, but I'm still a bit nervous about my first day, I really wish I could be sleeping right now."

"Same here. I wanted to sleep in but I needed to be here early to make sure I wouldn't get lost on my first day," he chuckled, clearly feeling better as we spoke.

Alice cleared her voice from beside me. "Hello, I'm Alice Brandon by the way. My cousin here, Edward Cullen, seems to have lost his manners." She smiled brightly. That's one of the things I loved about my cousin, she was loud, bubbly and in your face when need be, but she was always the life in the room.

"Hello, Alice. It's very nice to meet you; very nice to meet both of you. I'm Jasper Hale."

From there we chatted for a bit, mostly small talk about Jaspers hometown and how he had just moved to Forks two weeks ago and didn't know many people. Alice jumped at that and told him we should all hang out sometime.

After getting our schedules and maps of the school, all three of us compared schedules. It seemed that we were together in many of the classes; we even had lunch the same period. I had all, but two classes, with at least one of them.

The first half of classes before lunch went by pretty much the same. I entered the class, took a seat, the instructor welcomed us to high school, gave us each a syllabus, and talked our ears off about 'how this was going to be such a great year.'

By the time the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch I was about ready to go home. Everywhere I went there was some random girl trying to talk to me. In every class, every hallway I was in, near my locker, they were everywhere. Some were nice, some were annoying, and some were just desperate.

I guess I didn't have to worry about fitting in with the ladies.

Alice had a different class than us before lunch so Jasper and I waited for her outside of the cafeteria. After a few minutes of waiting she texted me letting me know she would be late and for us to go ahead.

We made our way to the lunch line, grabbed our food, paid for it, and found a table toward the end of the cafeteria on the right side. Every few minutes I found myself looking towards the entrance to see if I caught Alice walking in. Right when I was about to call her, she texted me.

**Be there in 5 seconds. Had to talk to teacher – Alice**

**Hurry up, Shorty - E**

Jasper and I continued to talk about our classes when I looked up to see if Alice had gotten there yet, and that's when I saw _her_ for the first time.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. Her hair was up in a ponytail but I could tell it was long and wavy, it was a beautiful shade of brown. She was standing in the lunch line with a tall blonde girl. She was stunning, completely carefree as she laughed and talked with her friend.

Any other man would have probably been looking at the blonde-haired girl but the brunette had my attention. She was dressed comfortably. I could tell she didn't pay much time to her appearance, which I found even more attractive. Her hoodie and jeans with the ripped knees looked amazing on her.

Jasper cleared his throat and I was brought to reality.

"Um, what cha staring at there, buddy?" He asked with a wink.

"Nothing, just waiting for Alice." What else was I suppose to say? That I suddenly wanted to believe there was such a thing as love at first sight and that the brunette in the lunch line was perfect? I didn't think so.

"Well, Alice is right over there." He pointed to our left and I noticed she was walking towards us.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot she wanted to bring in her own lunch today." And I was definitely grateful for the distraction.

"Hey fellas. Man, my History teacher had the whole class stay late as she blabbed on about what she expects for this year. Ugh." She was clearly annoyed but then decided to change the conversation. "So what were you guys up to before I got here? I hope your class went better than mine."

We continued small talk and when the bell rang, we said our goodbyes. Neither of them were in my next two classes of the day and I wasn't really looking forward to that. I just wanted to get it over with so I could get out of there.

Instead of going directly to my next class, I decided to make a stop at my locker to drop off the books I didn't need for my last two classes.

Home Economics was on the opposite side of the school so when I finally got there most of the students were already seated. There weren't any empty tables, so I had to choose one of the three available seats.

The first option was upfront near the entrance. The girl was very pretty with black, beautiful, curly hair and a nice caramel skin complexion. I was thinking about maybe sitting next to her until she leaned in to the desk provocatively and said "Hello there, handsome," and then winked at me. She was trying too hard and that was a complete turn off for me considering all the girls I had to turn down or just simply ignore that day.

I smiled and said a quick 'hello' and made my way to the back of the room toward the other two seats. I was not sitting near someone who as going to be all over me if I could help it.

The second seat available was in the middle of the room next to another girl. She seemed nice, maybe even shy, but I didn't want to risk having her be all up on me. I chose the last option, right behind it. I wasn't conceited, not even close. Many times I even thought I was awkward looking, or just ugly; but the way girls treated me, made me feel like I definitely had to stay away. What they saw in me? I had no idea.

Making my way to my seat, I nodded at a few people along the way and introduced myself to the guy that I sat near. His name was Mike Newton. He seemed cool, but we didn't talk much, for my attention suddenly went to the beautiful creature that walked into my class and sat right in front of me.

The girl from the cafeteria was in my class. I couldn't help but smile at my good luck. The one girl from this whole school that was not only gorgeous but also seemed down to earth was in my class. Of course, there was only one way to find out if she was as chill as she seemed, and that was to talk to her; and that was my problem. All the girls tried to get with me so there had to be something the ladies liked, but my confidence to go up to a girl and speak was almost non-existent.

I had never tried to talk to a girl I was attracted to first, so I didn't even know where to begin; but I was determined to get to her regardless. I just had to figure out how.

The teacher introducing herself to the class brought me out of my thoughts. "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Mrs. White. Today will mostly be an introduction to the class and you should expect. Next class, I will be assigning everyone a permanent partner. Now, starting right from this young lady," she said while pointing towards the cute girl sitting near the entrance. "And back and around until we get everyone, I want you all to stand and quickly introduce yourself so we can all get to know each other."

Although the thought of everyone having to talk about him or herself was quite boring, I was glad for the almost free period because I was able to stare at the girl in front of me freely without missing anything important.

I must have been zoned out because the next thing I knew she stood and was introducing herself to the class. She said she preferred to be called, Bella. She mentioned not liking her full name, Isabella Swan, but I found it suited her well. She mentioned being new to Forks and wanting to go to College far away and then that was it. She kept her introduction short, too short, but all I could think of was that she was new so I had to make my move before anyone else tried to speak to her and therefore ruining my chance.

When she leaned in to push her chair closer to her body before sitting down, her hoodie crept up and gave me access to ogle the smooth creamy white of her skin and get a tiny preview at her panties that were peeking out from her jeans.

Never one to undress girls with my eyes, I began feeling guilty. I then pushed that thought from my mind because that girl was just too sexy to resist.

While the girl next to her, Angela, introduced herself, Mike leaned in and said, "Yo, that Bella chick is hot. I bet she knows how to have fun." He smirked and nudged his head toward her bottom half, signaling the very view I was enjoying.

All of a sudden, I felt sickened. I had no clue why, but I hated Mike speaking about her in that way, and especially for being able to look at her. I was in the wrong disrespecting her like that, but it was a whole different level when another guy was doing it.

The teacher signaled for Mike to introduce himself and I took the chance to lean in and speak to her. "Um, excuse me, Bella?" My voice cracked and I hated that I was instantly nervous around her.

"Yes," she simply said, and smiled.

"I don't mean to sound like a perv, because I'm not, really I'm not." I awkwardly began speaking without having a clue of what I was getting myself into. "But um… your hoodie came up and I could see your panties a bit," I said stuttering and I felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment. First thing I tell her is about her panties? _Smooth_. But I couldn't handle Mike looking at her like _that_.

She fixed her hoodie to cover her backside and nodded while a beautiful blush covering her cheeks. _Sweet and sexy girl._

"Thanks." She nodded and looked toward the teacher.

I wanted to get her attention once again and talk to her but it was my turn. I stood up and began introducing myself. Just then, I noticed Bella turn around and give me her complete attention, and just with having her eyes on me, I began stuttering. Something about that girl was driving me crazy.

I hurried my introduction and sat down. I was completely embarrassed for not being able to form good, complete sentences on my first day in the class.

By the time we were done with introductions and the everyone had a syllabus we were just wrapping up to leave.

I kept repeating, '_talk to her, don't chicken out'_, continuously to myself. When the bell rang my heart began beating rapidly and then what I least expected happened... I froze.

Bella turned around with her books in hand and said, "It was nice meeting you, Edward." She smiled the most stunning smile_ ever_ and winked before quickly turning around and disappearing between the crowd trying to make their escape.

'_Go after her. Talk to her. She's nice; she'll let you down easily if anything. Don't punk out', _I began giving myself a pep talk but failed completely as I just sat there.

I just sat there, I'm sure with my eyes wide, unable to say a word. I couldn't stand up fast enough to go chase her. I just sat there... She dazzled me completely. That's when I noticed that Isabella Swan was sure to be the death of me, but I didn't care.

"Tomorrow," I whispered to myself as I stood up. "I'll talk to her tomorrow for sure."

* * *

**E/N: What did you guys think? Please…leave us some love! :)**


End file.
